Democracy (Civ6)
costs 50% less . +1 , +1 Housing per . 25% Discount on Purchases with . Your Trade Routes to an Ally's city provide +4 and +4 for both cities. Alliance Points with all allies increase by an additional .25 per turn. 15% Discount on Purchases with |legacy_bonus = Bonus yields from projects (30%, plus 1% for every 10 turns on Standard speed). +1 , +1 Housing per . Your Trade Routes to an Ally's city provide +4 and +4 for both cities. Alliance Points with all allies increase by an additional .25 per turn. }} Democracy is a form of Tier 3 government in Civilization VI. It is unlocked by the Suffrage civic. In Rise and Fall, this government's legacy bonus is conferred by Democratic Legacy, a Wildcard policy unlocked by changing governments after adopting Democracy and constructing a Tier 3 government building (National History Museum, Royal Society, or War Department). In Gathering Storm, adopting this government unlocks Their Finest Hour and New Deal. Also in GS, in an attempt to strengthen the appeal of this form of government for players (it at times was seen as somewhat underwhelming, especially against other experienced human players and/or AI on higher difficulties), the Arsenal of Democracy Diplomatic policy card was retired and its effects were transferred to Democracy. Strategy Whereas Fascism and Communism may focus more on achieving a Domination or Science Victory respectively, Democracy focuses much more on Religious or Cultural Victories (the latter especially) as district projects tend to focus on massive amounts of stat production and Great People. Democracy is much more geared towards amassing large quantities of , , and rather than or units. Prior to Gathering Storm and the effects of Arsenal of Democracy being folded into Democracy, this could prove to be a consistent major drawback during times of war, or preparing for same. Civilopedia entry A democratic government is one in which the people are involved in making policy decisions, either directly or through elected representatives. If the elections are fair (however interpreted), the system insures civil liberties, active participation, human rights, and a rule of law. However, majority rule rules – and that can have its own disadvantages. While freedom of speech, freedom of political expression, freedom of belief, and freedom of the press all sound wonderful, these can bring discord, instability, apathy, paralysis, and violence in the face of national challenges. On the other hand, such individual freedoms can lead to bursts of artistic and scientific creativity, economic abundance, and cultural benefits … assuming the bureaucracy doesn’t overwhelm the said individual. With roots in ancient Greece, the original democracies were generally “direct” democracies, in the sense that the franchised (i.e. those who could vote – generally excluding women, slaves, those without property, etc.) voted on each important matter in assembly. But as the population grew, this proved impractical. Thus, most democracies evolved as did the Roman Republic, with the citizens (however determined) electing representatives to voice their collective views and guard their collective interests. Like most types of government, democracy has both flaws and benefits … but it has proved the most enduring.